leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nasus/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Jiakun Zhu Oskar Vega Risu Mo Yan |visual = Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton Albert Carranza Sanketh Yayathi Alessandro Baldasseroni Ayhan Aydogan Grace Liu Oliver McDonald |voice = Erik Todd Dellums |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Visual Update: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Visual Update: Nasus, the Curator of the Sands As the scholar-warrior raises his halberd, the sun glints off the blade just before the comes crashing down. stands guardian anew, the sand shaken from his armor, his visual update complete. Each of his abilities is accompanied by new animations and particles, completely updating the vision of Nasus. is accompanied by a ferocious roar, intimidating particles and a darkened emblem of his homeland. All of the Curator's skins have been studiously renewed as well. His spirit aflame and renewed, Nasus casts a pall over his enemies, ensuring that the cycle of life and death continues. Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Sounds - Infernal Nasus - Dance Beat| Clash (Update) - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Shurima Rise of the Ascended| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Unite Against The Dark Lunar Revel 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Lunar Revel 2018 feat Tina Guo| Lunar Guardian Nasus skin visual effects folio| Unwind from the Grind Pool Party 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Nasus Concept 01.jpg|Nasus Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Nasus Concept 02.png|Nasus Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Nasus Chinese Splash Concept 01.jpg|Chinese Nasus Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jiakun Zhu) Nasus RiotK-9 Concept 01.jpg|Riot K-9 Nasus Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Nasus Update Concept 01.png|Nasus Update Concept Nasus Poro.jpg|Nasus Poro Promo Nasus RiseoftheAscended Concept 01.jpg|Nasus "Rise of the Ascended" Concept (by Riot Artist Sanketh Yayathi) Nasus Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Nasus "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Nasus "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Nasus "Call of Power" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 04.jpg|Nasus "Call of Power" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 05.jpg|Nasus "Call of Power" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Valentines Day 2015 card 1.jpg|Nasus Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 1.jpg|Nasus Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Punches and Plants cover 02.png|Riot K-9 Nasus "Punches and Plants" Cover (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Nasus Infernal Promo 01.jpg|Infernal Nasus Promo Nasus Infernal Concept 01.png|Infernal Nasus Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Nasus Infernal Concept 02.png|Infernal Nasus Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Nasus Worldbreaker Concept 01.jpg|Worldbreaker Nasus Concept Nasus LunarGuardian model 01.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Nasus LunarGuardian model 02.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 01.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 02.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) 2018 Lunar Revel concept 03.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Summoners Rift LunarRevel2018 concept 01.jpg|2018 Lunar Revel Summoners Rift Concept (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Nasus profileicon.png|Tencent Nasus Champie Nasus profileicon.png|Champie Nasus Full Harvest Nasus Icon profileicon.png|Full Harvest Nasus Icon Nasus Poro Icon.png|Nasus Poro Lunar Guardian Nasus profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian Nasus Puppy Nasus profileicon.png|Puppy Nasus Year of the Dog profileicon.png|Year of the Dog |-|Ward Skins= Nasus Puppy Ward.png|Nasus Puppy |-|Emotes= Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Year of the Dog Emote.png|Year of the Dog Category:Champion development Category:Nasus